Chocolat avec Cerises
by Sabaku no Uchiha
Summary: O mundo é sustentado por 7 pilares. Conhecidos como os 7 pecados capitais. Em um dia de Páscoa a Gula estará presente, em vários sentido. One-shot de Páscoa. Sakura e Personagem surpresa.


Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence

**Disclaimer :** Naruto não me pertence...mas a idéia essa sim me pertence XD

Bom eu perguntei para nee-chan o que ela preferia entre GaaSaku e SasuSaku para a páscoa e ela disse ShikaSaku...e então eu escrevi para inovar, porque eu acho que nos brasileiros somos muito mente fechada...pq em inglês tem fan fic SakuShika, SakuKiba, SakuNeji, SakuPein...e muitos outros pares que envolvem a Sakura.

Essa é uma one-shot UA, se passa na França e como eu sei (lê-se: estou aprendendo) Francês haverá palavras em francês com seus respectivos significados.

Chocolat avec Cerises

Por Giuliana

O mundo é sustentado por 7 pilares, que fazem tudo que conhecemos acontecer. Conhecidos popularmente como os 7 pecados capitais, mas constantemente presentes em nossa vida.

E que lugar melhor que Paris para pôr-los em prática?

Os Ventos de Primavera rondavam a bela manhã de Paris. Em um belo apartamento com vista para a ilustre Torre Eiffel, um casal encontrava-se enrolado pelos lençóis de fios egípcio salmão.

• **A preguiça**

"Preguiça é a inatividade de uma pessoa, aversão a qualquer tipo de trabalho ou esforço físico."

O jovem casal estirado na cama era alvo dos raios solares que adentravam as grandes janelas de vidro. A rosada enterrou o rosto no peitoral do amado, não queria que essa sensação fosse embora, mas sua **diligencia** não a permitia, prontamente abrindo os olhos e fazendo uma trilha de beijos em esperança de acordá-lo.

O moreno sentia maravilhosas sensações com os beijos da namorada até seu pescoço, arrepiando-se. Era muito boa de fato, mas para acordá-lo teria que se esforçar mais. Não era atoa que era tachado de **preguiçoso**, o que particularmente não o afetava em nada, nunca dava ouvido às pessoas. 

-Shikamaru... – Ela o chamou docemente.

-Shika-kun?

-Já disse para não me chamar assim... – Sua voz soava preguiçosa, como de costume. Mas ela sorriu, conseguiu o que queria.

-Vamos...atrasaremos-nos para o Festival da Páscoa. – Ela disse se levantando em direção ao banheiro.

• **Vaidade**

"A vaidade consiste em uma estima exagerada de si mesmo, uma afirmação esnobe da própria identidade."

Haruno Sakura não tinha uma _estima exagerada de si mesma_, mas ela tem consciência de ser exageradamente bonita, e se assim por que não mostrá-la? E porque não estar bonita para sempre que Shikamaru quisesse contemplá-la?

Shikamaru a observava dentro do closet. Como mulheres conseguiam ser tão problemáticas? Algo que as falta é a **modéstia**, algo que o próprio considerava como uma de suas virtudes. Apesar de ter plena consciência que tinha uma baita de um mulherão.

• **Ira**

"Ira é um intenso sentimento de raiva, ódio, rancor, um conjunto de fortes emoções e vontade de agressão geralmente derivada de causas acumuladas."

E você não se sentiria assim se em um inocente passeio à feira da páscoa, homens das mais suspeitas origens _boemias francesas_ encarassem a sua namorada? De cima a baixo? Com aqueles olhares _gulosos_ para cima dela?

Era um preguiçoso, isso é um fato. Mas um idiota, nunca! Sinceramente? Quem não ficaria irado? 

Foi o que Shikamaru imaginou. 

Mas pensado um pouco melhor, fazia uma **caridade** aqueles bobões, deixando-os apreciar da beleza de sua namorada, mas pelo fato de estar ao lado, deixava uma mensagem bem clara de que a mesma não era descompromissada.

• **Avareza**

"Um dos primeiros efeitos da beleza feminina sobre um homem é o de tirar-lhe a avareza."

Apesar da grande estabilidade econômica, Shikamaru era muito avarento. Odiava gastar em coisas supérfluas. Sakura não estava com o mesmo por isso, apesar de como todas as mulheres que habitam a face da terra, não resisti á um cartão de crédito com um gordo limite para sair às compras, e ninguém pode culpá-la, morar na capital da moda e não seguir as tendências? Faça-me rir.

Em uma Paris gourmet, era difícil não deliciar-se da inúmera variedade de restaurantes e pratos ousados. 

-Shika...- Sua voz soou em tom pidão, seus olhos brilhavam como de um cachorro sem dono. Era difícil resistir à tamanha inocência.

-Oui, Sakura... – Disse cansado.

- Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas au restaurant La Bristol¹? – Ela falou em sue francês mais sedutor.

- Pourquoi ma chère ? Je vous avais dit que je ne veux pas dépenser de l'argent pour manger peu d'aliments.². – Caso ela nao se lembre dois podiam jogar esse jogo.

Agora me diga, em que lugar da França se come muito? A não ser, é claro, que se vá ao McDonald's.

-S'il vous plaît mon cœur? Je promet de vous récompenser plus tard. 

**Generosidade**. Maldita virtude que o fazia ceder a todas as vontades de sua pequena flor...ou seria outra coisa?

• **Gula**

"Gula, em seu literal é comer e beber em excesso, mas pode ser interpretada pela voracidade de possuir todos os demais pecados em só um"

O dia chegava ao seu fim. Já estavam de volta ao apartamento, o moreno encontrava-se estirado no sofá com olhos cerrados entregue à Morfeu enquanto a jovem preparava algo em sua magnífica cozinha

Passados alguns minutos, chegou na sala com um pote com chocolate levemente derretido na mão. Havia o perguntado mais cedo se queria chocolate, o mesmo a respondera que não. Mas tinha uma idéia, uma que ele não negaria.

Em seu quarto, especificamente em seu closet, procurou sua cinta-liga mais provocante. E escolheu uma de tons avermelhados e detalhes de couro. Retornou a sala e o chamou:

-Shika-kun?

"Não de novo" ela pensou. – Shikamaru?

-Oui, Sakura?

-Você tem certeza de que não quer chocolate? É uma nova combinação de Cerises et chocolat.

-Non, merci beaucoup.

-Abra os olhos e veja se tem certeza.

Fez como ela mandou. Uma palavra: O céu. Não era qualquer marmanjo que podia gozar do prazer de ver a namorada com uma lingerie provocante e lambuzada de chocolate a mercê de seus desejos.

O moreno se levantou sorrateiramente e deleitou-se do gosto de chocolate na pele da namorada, provocando gemidos na mesma, que o incentivava a lamber cada vez mais.

• **Luxuria**

"Luxuria é a impulsividade desenfreada, um prazer pelo excesso, tendo também conotações sexuais"

Ela sempre seria sua comida favorita, apesar de ter apreciado o gosto de Sakura's, chocolate e cereja...

**Owari.**

**Feliz Páscoa!**

**Espero que tenham gostado apesar de ser um casal inédito.**

¹ Que tal irmos ao restaurante Lê Bristol? (Eu não inventei esse restaurante ele existe)

² Porque minha querida? Já lhe disse que não gosto de gastar muito para comer pouco. 

 Por favor coração? Eu prometo compensá-lo mais tarde.

 Não, obrigada.

**Kisus**

**Giuliana**


End file.
